always the masochist
by copudoccubus86
Summary: A valkubus storyline starting at 3x12 then becoming it's own story - Bo has a destiny to fullfill and Tamsin has done the unforgivable, she has fallen for her mark.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters. This story starts from 3 x 12 and follows along the bathtub scene, but will then stray from the original plot. I'm not sure where this will end or how far i'll take it. I'm fighting with my own self because I love Doccubus but I am definetly curious in seeing the Valkubus chemistry explored in more depth. This is really my first ever story fic, i'm not a writer just an addicted fan with too much time and no new Lost Girl to occupy it.**

_Click _- The Valkyrie grins smugly and gives herself a congratulatory nod at just how easily she pops open the lock to the clubhouse door especially considering her already extreme level of intoxication. It had been a long few days of drowning out her thoughts and feelings with the soothing burn of alcohol. Avoidance and fogging the mind had been her salvation for many a millenia of war and death, but her resources had run dry and with all the drama at the moment she figured the succubus and her little alcoholic humans place would be the perfect target for some much needed replenishment, steal the alcohol and leave, well thats what she told herself anyway.

She saw Kenzi at the Dahl and she was sure that the Succubus had to be close by, she didn't want to risk running into her here, or did she? _Fuck it_ she thought as she sauntered into the old shack and immediatly started her search for the strongest bottle of anything she could find. She was trying to forget that she had been given a task to do, she was a dead Fae either way, holding on for far too long, what was she fighting for? She had decided that she wasn't going to give Bo up to Him, her time was nearly up, soon he would come looking for her himself, so she might as well make the most of it, 'Gotcha' it didn't take long before she found the whisky that was hiding under the kitchen bench, if there was one thing she knew about that little goth is that she had great taste in alcohol. 'Bottoms up' she whispered to herself as she took a long swig letting the liquid burn down her throat and leave a soothing cool. _Why did she have to have such an affect on me?_ She thought._ Iv'e gone so many years, iv'e always gotten the job done, always kept my emotions in check and yet here she is, crawling under my skin like a parasite, a very sexy, intriguing, mind consuming parasite._ 'Shut up Tamsin, you stupid fool' she scolded herself aloud before taking another mouthful. There was no way she could be feeling this way, how ridiculous, a Valkyrie falling for a Succubus, a Succubus who happens to be her mark._ Well, I always was a bit of a masochist,_ she thought as she let the liquor slide passed her lips and down her throat once more.

She looked around the clubhouse at the home that had been made by the duo. It was an abandoned shack falling apart at the seams, yet, it was warm and inviting, filled with little pieces of them both. She ran her hand across the top of the counter stumbling a little as she made her way over to the lounge deep in thought. It felt bitter sweet. Everything was so Bo and Kenzi, 'Damn you happy sunshine gang.' she murmmered as a pang of jelousy hit her, she had spent her whole life as a nomad, a doer of his biddings, moving from place to place, never attatching to anything or anyone, her trusty old truck being the only constant. Somehow they had managed to chip away at her hard exterior, all those years of building walls, keeping herself closed off and they had seeped into her soul like poison.

_She admired that crazy little Russian, such a fragile human, so fearless and loyal, with a killer shoe collection to boot. Dyson, her partner in crime, poor, broody Dyson, wasn't she just as bad now, I guess Bo had a way of doing that huh? Trick always keeping secrets, yet knowledgable beyond words, Lauren, Dr Hotpants, easy on the eyes, super intellegent, self sacrificing, it's not hard to see how Bo fell for her, even Hale that Ashhole, each had their own enamouring qualities when they didn't annoy the shit outta her, one thing was for certain they were all so dedicated, to HER, but how could they not? even she was willing to sacrifice everything for the Succubus, she was just so, so... _Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts by a sound coming from upstairs. With little grace she downs another mouthful of Whiskey and makes her way up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2 - confessions

Thanks for those already trusting me enough to follow this story, favourite and review :) I hope I do it justice. This chapter is strongly influenced by the bathtub scene with a little more of how I wished it went and will then follow a completely AU storyline from here on out. If you have any suggestions I kindly welcome them. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Chapter 2 - Confessions **

Tamsin reached the top of the steps; she could hear the sound of running water, _must be coming from the bathroom._ Contemplating with a furrowed brow, whether this was such a good idea or not, she stopped, taking a swig from the now half empty bottle.

_She never was the the type to back away from conflict but this wasn't a fight, not the kind she was used to anyway, no this was a fight of an entirely different kind. Was she ready for what she had to face if Bo was in that bathroom, was she ready to face herself and all of these..feelings? She had turned her back against her duty, betrayed the brunette, broke the Docs heart and lied to the Morrigan. Everything she has done, was in a twisted way, all to protect the Succubus. Admittedly in the begginning she wanted nothing more than to lock her up in Heccuba prison and throw away the key, but little by little, she had began to fall for the Succubus. Unaware of exactly how or when. Hell, she knew she was in trouble from the moment she slammed her against the cop station wall. But was it all in vain? Would Bo reciprocate her feelings and even if she did, did she really think they'd stand a chance in this shit-storm that was inevitably about to happen?_

Unsure of what she might find beyond that bathroom door Tamsin stumbled forward, taken aback at the sight of the brunette in the bathtub surrounded by a sea of bubbles. Her heart skipped a beat and apparently her feet followed as she tripped into the doorway, sloshing the bottle of whiskey against the doorframe to regain her balance. _Oooops._

The brunette spun around out of the tub. _Damn. _Tamsin thought trying not to stare and the body before her, faining disinterest, she struggled to pry her eyes away from Bo's deliciously wet and curvacious body. She caught sight of the dagger and smirked, mildly curious and slightly turned on, she spoke a little huskier than intended 'Wow, do you always bathe with weapons?'

Bo mumbled something in return but the blonde wasn't listening, she was making her way over to the toilet, a disapproaving frown making its way across her face as the Brunette slid back into the water, effectively covering her body once more. 'I thought the door was locked' Bo stated less than impressed at the intrusion yet seemingly un-phased. 'It was' the Valkyrie responded smugly, remembering how easily she busted the lock. 'Can I help you?' Bo snapped, her patience wearing thin at the Valkyries antics. She was tempted to say that nobody could help her but she opted for 'No, maybe? I just came to drink all your liquor, thought you'd be gone by now.'

'Well at least your honest' she retorted._ Huh she really did suck at reading people, honesty has not been my strong suit, but lets pretend that it is._ With that she took a bow and sat down on the lid of the toilet, taking a drink before placing her bottle onto the sink. She could feel brown eyes burning into her, trying to understand just what the Valkyrie wanted. She contemplated bringing up the small talk and not so small talk, the weather, Lauren, the dark Fae ... her feelings, but opted instead for playing with the flush chain of the toilet, inadvertantly turning towards her underarm and realising she can't actually remember the last time she herself had taken a bath. 'It is entirely possible that i don't smell so good'. She said.

'Well then, why don't you take a page from my book and take a bath.' said the brunette with an edge of sarcasm. Without too much though, possibly from the alcohol or possibly from the fact that the Succubus had this sort of effect on the Valkryrie, she figured now was as good a time as any and she just might do that. Clumsily flicking her shoes off she made her way towards the tub, without bothering to take off the rest of her attire she slid one leg in and then the other. It was warm and uncomfortable as it soaked up her already tight jeans and made its way up to her waist. But she didn't care, it brought her that much closer to the object that she so desired. With another 'Ooops' (she seemed to be having a few of those moments today), she puller the now water logged pistol out from its holster and dropped it to the ground with a thud, she thought to herself how ironiclly she was now the one taking the weapons into the bath, hers however was not as resilient to water. It was then that the metaphor hit her, she, like her gun, was drowning. It's hard, deadly exterior becoming useless. Except she wasn't drowning in the warmth of the water, she was drowning in the warmth of the brown eyes watching her with confusion and concerm, laced with a little bit of lust

Anger started to bubble up inside her at just how vulnerable this woman was making her, she tilted her head and spat out the words 'Where do you get off being so perfect? You think you've seen everything and then you see you.' the harsh edge she had intended being filtered out by the slight crack in her voice and the tears that threatened to surface. 'I'm alright, but i'm not perfect' was all she got in response. _Of course, ever the humble one. It's one of the reasons she was so attracted to Bo, she never seemed to realise that she was so much more than she let herself believe. _That's when it happend, leaning in so her breasts were pressed against the succubus' knees the words slipped out and they didn't stop. 'Yes you are, to me you are. Your eyes are both brown and blue...' Moving in closer and running her finger down between the soft skin of Bo's breasts to where her heart sat in her chest she continued ' Your heart is both strong and gentle. Your virtuous, yet you're a Succubus. You shouldn't be...' 'Be what' Bo had manage to breath out but she didn't pull back, Tamsin could see the confusion written on her face but the hidden desire for the Valkyrie had began to surface. Tamsin wanted to scream, she wanted to tell her she shouldn't be alive, be here, be real, be with... her, but the words fell flat. Bo leant in eyes searching for the answer, closing the space between them a bit more, the tension was almost palpable, she could feel the electricity between their lips as they sat breath to breath, so close that she could feel the warm air blow across her cheek and neck as Bo let out a small sigh, leaving goosebumps to trail down her spine. Then before she could stop herself she found their lips colliding...


	3. Chapter 3 -Denial

Tamsin deepend the kiss, taking in the sweet taste of the Succubus, God, she tasted even better than she remembered, she slipped her tongue into Bo's mouth, Bo could taste the Whiskey on her lips, somehow it just added to the deliciousness that Tamsin already possessed. She should have pulled away, she tried to stop, but all the pent up tension that played between the two had somehow, finally, caught up on them and neither could resist any longer. Bo had dropped her legs apart allowing the Valkryie to slide between her and press her body flat against the brunette, she hadn't even noticed that Bo had managed to take off her shirt until she felt the bare skin of her stomach glide along the brunettes._ How the fuck did she do that? _she thought, moaning at the contact. She could feel Bo trail her hands from the small of her back, up to her neck, blunt nails scraping along sentisitve skin, sending waves of perssausion as they went, leaving lines of fire gliding up her back and down through her centre, droplets of cool water tickled their way back down towards her arse, she arched at the sensation. "Fuck" Tamsin breathed out as she tugged on Bo's thighs effectively pulling her closer and grinding against her as she bit down hard on the Succubus' neck before licking her way up to her jaw, a load moan escaping the brunette's mouth as she kissed her again, she felt Bo grab a fistful of blonde hair, "What are you doing?!" Tamsin groaned pulling out of the kiss, she hated her hair being touched, shaking it free from the Succubus' grip she grabbed hold of Bo's wrists and slammed them to the sides of the tub. She stared into Bo's expressive brown eyes, they were filled with Lust and desire, but as she looked a little harder she caught a glimpse of something more, trust? concern? pity? Lo.. Tamsin pulled back quickly, stopping herself from completing the last thought, a moment of sobriety washing over her, without so much of a spoken word she stood up, stepped out of the bath and left, stopping only to grab her singlet on the way out.

_To say Bo was in shock was an understatement, sure it wasn't the first time Tamsin had blue balled her, left her high and dry, it was the game they played, everytime Bo thought she had the Valkyrie worked out she did the opposite, but the more she tasted the more she craved. Tamsin's chi was unlike any other, it was amazing, she licked her lips, the taste of the blonde still lingering on them, but it wasn't just her chi, there was something more about the blonde and she had found her thoughts increasingly wander to the Valkyrie, even more since her and Lauren's 'break', yeah, even she didn't buy that line anymore. _

Bo suddenly felt light headed, all of the drama from the past few days hitting her at once. Her mind raced back to Lauren. _She hadn't heard from her since the break, she had requested time off and Hale had allowed her the week to gather herself before being assigned to another case come Monday. Lauren had told Bo that she needed time to figure out who she was and what she really wanted, that she was going back to her hometown for the week and not to call her. Bo wanted to respect that._ _Having time away from Lauren gave her the opportunity to re-evaluate what she had been doing and it was true, she had been selfish, she really did love Lauren but maybe it just wasn't enough, she couldn't keep asking her to sacrifice herself, to risk her life, she had been a slave for so long, trapped in the Fae world, maybe it was time Lauren allowed herself to be free, maybe it was time for Bo to let her go. Either way she hoped that Lauren found what she truely needed and once she did Bo would be there for her, whether it be lover or friend, she would always need the Doctor in her life._ _As for Tamsin, that Valku-bitch had some explaining to do. _

She sunk down further into the rapidly cooling water letting it flow over her face and head, attempting to drown out the outside world, if only for a moment. It was short lived as she heard her bestie skip into the bathroom, "Hey Bobolicious! We need to talk. Stat! Momma's got some major feels happening and she needs her two best friends, that being you and him." She exclaimed as she pointed to the bottle of red wine in her hand and began to pour two glasses. "Sure Kenz, come sit." Bo waved her over and flashed her a genuine smile, welcoming the wine and the distraction, she turned to Kenzi and let herself become lost in her friends very animated storytelling.

It had been several days since Tamsin saw Bo last. She had spent them hopping from one seedy dark fae bar to the other. Falling back into her old pattern of booze and bar fights. Trying to forget about the incident in the bathtub, if she was truthfull, she hadn't really stopped thinking about it at all, she could still feel Bo's lips on hers. Then Bo had to go and ruin everything by touching her hair, you'd think she'd know better than to touch a Valkyries hair, but that wasn't the real reason she left and she knew it. "Baby Fae" she huffed and shook her head as if to release herself from the memory. It was bad enough that Dyson was constantly riding her about being late and taking better care of herself. She wanted to be mad at him, to take out her frustrations, a few times she did, but it only served to make her feel guilty, she knew he only did it because he actually cared about her. _Stupid wolf. What is it with these people, why do they all have to care so damn much. _

She took another swig of her beer and re-focused, aimed her cue and expertly shot the 8 ball into the corner pocket finishing the game. Standing up with a smug grin she leaned the cue against the wall before she pushed her hand out towards the burly fae beside her, he was twice her size with half the brains, "Pay up, sucker" she gloated. He roughly slapped the money into her hand with a "Bitch" added in for good measure. Tamsin was not in the mood and this Fae had just hit her last nerve. With a raise of her eye brown and a tilt of her head she let a soft shadow fall over her face, "You just made a VERY big misake, silly boy." she crooned, watching the Fae begin to faulter she pulled back her arm before throwing a powerful right hook straight into the unsuspecting fae's jaw, knocking him out cold and earning her a few quick glances, no-one dared look for more than a few seconds for fear of being the next target. She shoved the money into her pocket, dusted her hands with a satisfied nod and walked out of the bar.

Deciding to call it a night she headed towards her old truck, she knew better than to use her powers like that, especially now that _He,_ was keeping tabs on her, it only served to draw more attention, but the stupid fae should have know, you don't mess with a Valkyrie. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck shot up, she could sense someone was watching her, looking around she saw a black raven perched on the roof of her Truck, its eyes boaring into her. "Great" she murmmered sarcastically under her breath before tugging at the collar of her blue leather jacket, she continued over to her truck cautiously, before she could react the raven let out a peircing scream and flew towards her, swiping her across the temple with one of its claws before disappearing into the night. She could feel the warm blood trickle down her face, wiping her temple with the palm of her hand she jumped into her truck. Running her fingers through blonde locks, she let out a sigh, she wasn't going to hide anymore, tommorrow she would talk to Bo. Tonight however, she just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes, pictures of the brunette flashing in her mind as she drifted into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 -choices

Tap, tap, tap...

Tamsin groaned attempting to open her eyes she stretched trying to work out the kink in her neck from the uncomfortable position she had worked her way in on the backseat of her truck. Blinking a few times trying to focus, she rubbed her temples, it seemed that the alcohol had set in a little more while she had been sleeping.

Tap, tap, tap... the sound was a little louder this time. "Whatever is making that noise, had better have a damn good reason for waking me up, or i'm gonna tap, tap, tap your teeth out" she grumbled. It was still early morning, the sun was only just beginning to rise on the horizon casting an orange glow across the sky.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Valkyrie herself, I see you still have a way with words." chirpped a familiar voice. Tamsin's head snapped to the window, _shit, _she thought to herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before 'He' sent someone but she had hoped to be a little less inebriated and a little more prepared when it happened.

"Brynhild?" Tamsin stared questioningly at the other Valkyrie, she was as beautiful as Tamsin remembered, not unlike herself she had pale skin and long blonde hair which was tied in a bun, her piercing blue eyes sparkled and a soft smile played on her face. "Are you gonna come out and greet me, or am I going to have to break in there and fish you out" the other blonde said playfully. Tamsin jolted upright and scrambled out the door scooping the blonde into a tight hug before planting her in place in front of her, a frim grip on either shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were... I thought..." she shook her head in disbelief,_ 'maybe i'm drunker that I thought'_ she looked around, still suspecting to be ambushed. "How bout we go grab a coffee and i'll explain it all to you over breakfast" Brynhild suggested. "Ok, but your paying, think of it as an apology for waking me up." Tamsn smirked and led them to a little cafe not far from where she had parked for the night. It was a quiet little cafe hidden away down an alleyside, Tasmsin figured it would be best to keep low key.

They sat down in a corner booth at the back of the cafe, once they had their coffee's at the table and breakfast ordered Tamsin began her interogation;

"Sooo...are you gonna tell me what you're doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, it's been a while and I thought that you, you were dead? Plus there's some...stuff going on right now."

"200 hundred years to be precise, you're not easy to track down, but that's exactly why i'm here Tamsin...I've come to.. " she went to explain but was quickly interjected.

"So he sent you did he? why make with the friendly, why didn't you just kill me while i was sleeping?" she huffed.

"Tamsin" the other blonde said with a sympathetic frown "That's not what I came for, I came to give you a heads up. I mean, Iv'e been in your position before remember, after i was cast out I was attacked, I was so close to death" her voice softened as she continued "But Freyjr, she took me in and she saved me, kept me hidden and now she has sent me to claim you."

"Freyjr? Why?" Tamsin was confused, it had been 2 centuries since she saw Brynhild, they were close, they trained together and fought side by side for countless battles. Then Bryhild did the unforgivable, she fell in love with a mark, last she heard she had been cast out by Odin for betraying him, he killed her lover and word spread that she had been killed also.

"Because Tamsin, Odin is out of control, he is planning on taking over the fae and humans alike, he wants to start a war, you're the best we've got it's the only reason you're still alive, she wants you on our side, she is offering you protection but there are... conditions" she played with the coffee cup before taking a sip.

"Conditions?" Tamsin said with an arch of her brow.

"There is a prophecy, it fortells of a fearless and noble warrior, half god, half fae. They possesses the power of both the dark and the light. Destined to rise above all. Only they have the key to destroying Odin and restoring peace. However, if Odin finds them first he will use their power for himself and become unstoppable." She stared into Tamsin ice green eyes, waiting for her to take in everything she had just said.

"Bo." Tamsin whispered as it dawned on her, "You want Bo?" she started to get angry "How can I trust you, how do I know you're not working for him? I won't let you have her"

"Because Tamsin, i fell in love too remember." she stared into the other Valkrie's eyes, it was unnerving.

"I'm not in love." she grumbled looking down for fear that the Other blonde would see right through her.

"Look I have to go, you have 1 week to bring her to Freyja or we will come get her ourselves, Odin is close, he knows you're not going to give her up and he won't wait much longer. If he gets to her before we do.." she let out a long sigh and stood up to leave placing money for breakfast onto the table before walking over to Tamsin, she placed a hand on her shoulder and continued "But I must warn you, if we have to come and get her, Freyja won't be so kind as to offer you protection anymore." and with that final statement she turned to the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth

"BoBo, hunny, you know I love you and all, but this needs to stop." Kenzi was worried about her best friend, she perched herself onto the coffee table infront of Bo who was curled up on the lounge cradling a pint of ice-cream watching sappy rom-coms on the tv.

"Look, I know you're hurting babe, but Lauren has moved on, I think its about time you got that pretty, little arse of yours off the couch, get your big girl panties on and get back out into the big, bad world. What'dya say?"

"Kenz, I don't want to." sulked the brunette between mouthfuls of ice-cream. "It's not just Lauren, i'm happy for her, really."

"Tamsin" sighed the human as she placed a comforting hand on her friends knee..

Lauren had come back from her time away 3 days ago. Her and Bo had 'the talk' after Kenzi told Bo to 'rip off the bandaid and seek closure'. It just wasn't the closure she was expecting. Lauren had re-connected with an old flame back in her home town, Nadia. She said they had dated on and off through college but after they graduated Nadia went backpacking across Europe and Lauren went to the Congo for a postgraduate program, that's when she discovered the fae, she hadn't seen Nadia since. When she went back home they ran into eachother and fell back into their old pattern so easily. It just felt right, Nadia came back with Lauren, they decided that they needed to give themselves a shot at having a real relationship. Nadia was beautiful and uncomplicated and she had never stopped loving Lauren. Bo knew this was what Lauren needed, Nadia could give her the life that she deserved. Still, it hurt, but she knew that they would always be apart of each others lives, Lauren was special to her and Bo was happy if she was happy. Then there was Tamsin.

"I mean, who does she think she is Kenz? She just walks in here and practically jumps me in the tub, then just up and leaves without a word and it's not the first time either, one minute she looks like she wants to kill me, the next she wants to rip my clothes off. _Then_ she goes and saves the day like it's no biggie. I just don't get it." She had been waving her spoon around in the air trying to emphasise her points

"Well, you know I love me some Tamsin, especially since the whole Kitsune arse-kickery shenanigan. But girls gonna give me whiplash the way she throws that attitude around. Look i'm sure she's fine. Tamsin's a big girl and she's fricken badass, I wouldn't wanna be on the the wrong side of her death stare, if ya know what I mean."

Bo began to pout, "It's just, I haven't heard from her in days, Dyson said she keeps showing up late to the precinct, looking like death and wreaking of alcohol, I'm worried about her, there is something she's not telling me." she sighed before getting off the couch and heading upstairs. "Get dressed, wer'e going to the Dahl." she called over her shoulder at Kenzi who had jumped up fist pumping the air in excitement.

Tamsin made her way over to the Dahl, she had played the mornings events over in her head a million times trying to decide what to do, finally she figured Trick was her best option. She swung open the door to the Dahl hoping that Bo wasn't there, it seemed she was in luck. Trick smiled at her from across the bar, it was still mid morning and there was only a scattered few patrons playng pool and finishing breakfast.

"Trick" Tamsin nodded to the barkeep then sat herself on the stool closest to where he stood.

"What can I do for you Tamsin?" he smiled politley but there was a little concern in his voice. The blonde looked a little worse for wear.

"Some serious shit is about to hit the fan and I need your advice."

"Go on..." He pushed with a raise of his brow a worried look spreading across his face.

"It's Bo, she's been marked." she said in barely more than a whipsed her eyes never leaving Trick's.

"Everybody out! Bars closed!" Trick shouted and watched as the small few filtered out the door. "What do you mean, marked" he said through gritted teeth.

"I think you know what I mean old man. Look i'm not gonna take her in, Odin's already after me, I haven't got much time, but there's more. Freyjr wants her too, something about a prophecy and Bo taking down her father, there is a war starting."

"Yes iv'e heard rumours of the war. Wait, Prophecy? her father? Odin is Bo's father?!" The look of shock was obvious.

"Who the hell is Odin?!" came a voice from the doorway of the Dahl.

"Bo.." the barkeep and the Valkyrie spun to the doorway talking in unison, watching as she stormed her way over, the smaller girl in tow.

"Someone had better start explaining and fast." She glared at the two standing at the bar, both shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"It's nice to see you too Succulette." Tamsin stood firm arms folded across her chest trying to hide her discomfort at the situation.

"Before we do anything, you need to claim sanctury Bo, it's not safe." Trick urged.

"Sanctury. Now talk." her patience wearing thin, she stood inches away from the Valkyrie waiting for an explanation.

"Sanctury has been claimed, Tamsin would you do the honours and please explain to Bo and the rest of us the specifics" He began pouring drinks thinking that everyone might need one once she was done.

"Holy ball sauce, that's some serious fae shit." Kenzi said in awe as the Valkyrie explained in detail what Brnyhild had told her that morning. She explained how she had been sent here on a mission and that she wasn't aware Bo was her mark till just before the invitation to the dawning. That she had turned her back on Odin and that Odin was indeed Bo's father. That she herself had only peiced it all together when Brynhild told her about the prophecy.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but that's all I know." Turning to face Bo she pleaded "Can I talk to you, alone." she shot a look at Kenzi who was finishing off the untouched drinks.

Trick turned to head out the back "I'm gonna go see what I can find in my library, Kenzi, would you like to join me?"

"No, i'm good here." She waved him off with a hand, legs folded on the top of the bar, eyes glued to the women infront of her.

"You can take your pick from the shelf if you come." He added rolling his eyes.

Eyes darting towards him wide with joy "Anything?"

"Anything." He smiled.

"Oh Trickster, you sure know the way to a girls heart" the small girl jumped off the bar and grabbed a bottle of top shelf, taking advantage of the situation before heading down to meet Trick, leaving to two women alone.

"I know you're probably pissed as hell at me right now, but you need to hear me out." Tamsin began.

"I'm not pissed at you Tamsin, i'm confused, hurt and a little shocked, but not pissed."

Tamsin could barely look Bo in the eyes, pissed she could deal with, angry was an emotion she could handle, but hurt? confusion? No, those weren't things she was good at. "I am so bad at this shit" she mumbled under her breath.

'I need to find him Tamsin, I need to talk to him."

'No Bo, you don't. He's bad news, you can't just go walking up to him and expect a happy family reunion. It doesn't work like that."

"I don't think you have any right to tell me what I can and can't do." There it was, the anger.

"Ok, look. I get it. Why would you trust me? I messed up, betrayed you. I told you, you were wrong. I'm not one of the good ones, I never have been and I never will be." she cleared her throat and looked away trying to keep her resolve, when did she let herself become so weak? It didn't even matter anymore. She had fallen for Bo and in trying to protect her, to protect herself she had managed to do the opposite, she had destroyed everything and her only comfort was in knowing she would do anything to save this woman, even if it meant losing her own life in the process. She bowed her head unable to hold her composure anymore, this day was just too much.

"You're wrong." Sensing the blondes anguish the Succubus tilted Tamsin's chin up so that she could look her in the eyes."You have never betrayed me, you had every chance to take me down but you didn't. You were the only one to believe me when Kenzi was kidnapped, you've always been honest, sometimes brutaly so, but never the less, honest. Tamsin, you are good." she thumbed away a stray tear that was rolling down the pale cheek.

Brushing her off, her face hardened back into her usual mask "So what do we do now Succubus?"

She thought for a moment before concluding "We call Dyson."


	6. Chapter 6- Intruder

**I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who is reading, Special thanks to those who have been kind enough to review and encourage the growth of the story. As I mentioned at the start of this I am a very novice writer, but I hope that as each chaptergrows so does the quality of the writing. The chapters are getting longer and now that I have a better feel of the characters and a fair idea of where it's heading I hope to develop the characters and the connections. It's a challenge to balance them all sometimes but I enjoy trying. I'd also like to state that Lauren is a favourite of mine so I want to keep her character respected and happy, but ultimatley this is a Valkubus story. Any reviews or constructive opinions are welcomed. End rant and begin chapter 6 :) **

Struggling against the strong hands around her neck Tamsin figured this day couldn't get much worse, from the moment she had opened her eyes it was just one big shit sandwich after the next. Dyson had come to Dahl to meet the others and Tamsin had just gotten to the part of the story (for the third time that day) where Bo was her mark . "I'm warning you wolf, get your paws off me or you're gonna be doubting yourself so hard you'll think you're a kitten." Dyson had her pinned against the wall, hands gripped firmly around her neck, his wolfish eyes glowing yellow, canine teeth on display, he let a low growl rumble through his throat.

"Get off her Dyson!" Bo forcefully grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back, she shoved him hard slapping her palms to his solid chest, knocking him back a few steps she stood protectively between the two fae.

"How can you defend her? She betrayed you! I trusted you Valkyrie." He spoke with venom eyes never leaving Tamsin. She flinched a little internally as his words hit hard at her already guilt ridden soul, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her emotions she stood tall and shot him a smirk.

"Settle down pup, I'm not taking her in. We don't have time for your chivalry. We have one week before they come for her, less if Odin finds out. So cut the alpha male bullshit before I get you neutered" She pushed passed him heading back towards the bar. He followed her with his eyes but but didn't move.

Becoming tired of the pointless squabbling in front of him Trick decided it was time to get back to business, "Dyson, she's right, now isn't the time for this. Lets all just..." he didn't get very far when they heard a loud crash , the front door shot open and a figure came bursting in, reminiscent of the grimm reaper it's black cloak billowed around as it seemingly floated above the floor towards them. Dyson ran forward and lunged at the intruder but came up short. Vanishing into a smokey mist before reappearing right in front of Bo. It's face hidden in shadow under the hood of it's gown, eyes glowing red, it stuck out one of its deathly pale hands, uncurling slender fingers flames shot up from its palm before dwindling away to reveal a short metallic dagger, curling its fingers around the handle it took aim and thrust forwards. "Look out!" Tamsin yelled jumping in front of Bo, the dagger penetrated through the fabric of her white, button up blouse and into her side. Throwing her off balance for a moment Tamsin instinctively grasped at the site of her injury, a sharp pain shoothing through her torso. "You did _not_ just ruin my favourite shirt!" she growled straightening herself back up she cocked her head, her face morphing into a skeletal shadow "Tell your owner better luck next time, but right now, you don't want to fight, you want to take your arse back to the hell hole you came from." The intruding fae backed up, the sound eminating from its mouth was deep and other worldly "This is your final warning." Then as quickly as it came the ghostly figure exploded into a flock of ravens before disippating into a cloud of black smoke. Suddenly feeling completely drained partially from the amount of blood she was losing and partialy from the energy it took to use her powers Tamsin felt her legs give out, falling backwards, a pair of strong arms catching her by the shoulders, she slumped into the person holding her. They felt warm and inviting, a familiar scent surrounding her, _Bo _she whispered before giving in to unconsciousness.

Batting away the last reminants of the smokey air with her hands Kenzi ran over to Bo . "What in the Fae was that?!" she exclaimed. Bo was kneeling on the floor in the position she had landed after catching the Valkyrie mid fall. Tamsin's head craddled in her lap, a hand putting pressure on the bleeding wound, crimson blood beginning to seep its way between her fingers.

"Tamsin, Tamsin, come on wake up babe." Bo pleaded tapping her on the cheek with her free hand. "You stupid girl, what have you done?"

"Bo we need to get her help, we don't know how badly she's hurt." Dyson's voice was laced with concern realising that maybe he had jugded the Valkyrie too harshly.

Bo leaned over opening her mouth inches away from Tamsins. She began to push a steady stream of golden chi out towards the Valkyrie, stopping just before it entered its destination it cycled back round forcing it's way back into it's original origin. Bo jerked up sucking in a deep breath she coughed at the sudden feeling of having her chi pushed back into her. The look of shock and confusion was unanimous between Bo and the 3 onlookers. "What's happening? Why isn't this working? This should be working!?" Bo cried out in exasperation, she brushed back a few stray strands of blonde hair that clung to the Valkyries forehead, aiming to get a better view of her face."I swear Tamsin, I'll kill you if you don't wake up!"

"Uh not to be miss obvious Succulicious, but wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose?" Quipped the small goth. Bo looked at her in disbelief, Kenzi being Kenzi just shrugged "Just tryin'a be helpful." She pouted.

Taking the lead Trick threw out some orders "We need Lauren. Dyson, help Bo get Tamsin down to the backroom, I'll call the lab." pointing to the small archway behind the bar that held a stairway leading to the spare room, before grabbing the phone and quicky punching in the number to the light Fae compound.

"I came as fast as I could." Lauren said as she rushed through the door of the Dahl travel kit in hand, spotting Dyson and Kenzi at the bar she called out. "Dyson, Kenzi, what's going on, where's Tamsin?"

Kenzi was first to respond. "Oh hey, Doc, so glad you're here! There is some _seriously_, messed up shit going on right now. Tamsin was like _super_ badass, you should of seen her! She was like some kind of fae-ninja-superhero. Bo tried to heal her, but her chi it just... " The little goth excitedly rambled trying to demonstrate the scenario with her hands.

"Kenzi." She calmly interuppted the girl, running a hand through her blonde hair sighing in frustration. "Tamsin, where is she? I need to see her."

"Right, follow me Doc, they're just down in one of Trick's back rooms, we thought it might me more comfortable." bouncing off the bar stool she led the way.

Scanning the dimly lit room it was simple, windowless brick walls were bare apart from an old painting too faded and covered in dust to know what exactly was on it, a large wooden bed sat centre of the room Tamsin lying atop of its red and gold trimmed doona, 2 matching side tables and a chair to which Bo had taken up residence close to the bed, hand now pressed firmly on a towel covering the injury staring intently at the wounded Fae. Spoting Lauren, Trick took leave back up to Dyson. Kenzi glanced over to the Valkrie and then back to Bo, blue eyes meeting brown words not needing to be exchanged, she gave her friend a reassuring nod then turned to leave but not before patting Lauren lightly on the shoulder accompanying it with a sympathetic smile before disappearing through the doorway. Lauren's heart dropped at the sight of the brunette, thinking back to their last encounter she had never intended to hurt her, but the trip back home made her realise how tired this world made her. It was one battle after the next and then Tamsin told her about the kiss. At the time she was furious but now she almost wanted to thank the Valkyrie for helping her to realise that she just wasn't happy, she couldn't pretend like she was ok with Bo being with other people anymore and as much as she loved her maybe they just weren't meant to be together. It was time that Lauren started thinking about her own needs for a change, to find some normalcy in her life again, well at least that's what Nadia had told her. _Normalcy, Huh, does that even exist anymore? _Shaking off her thoughts she took a deep breath and walked over to the two women.

Lauren spoke softly with concern, the doctor in her taking over. "Bo, how is she doing?"

"Hey, Lauren. She seems to be ok the bleeding has slowed, she hasn't woken up yet though. Is that normal?" Bo looked at her with worried brown eyes.

Lauren opened her kit up on the small beside table next to Bo. Slipping on a pair of blue gloves she moved over to inspect the damage. Standing up to get out of the way Bo placed herself at the opposite side of the bed chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "Is she gonna be ok?" Lauren didn't respond, already too focused on assessing Tamsin's condition. She checked her breathing and her pulse before gently lifting the towel, letting out a sigh of relief noting that the bleeding had infact slowed. Unbottoning Tamsin's blood stained blouse and parting it to the side she inspected the puncture site, her face creased in concentration. After a bit of poking and proding the Doctor concluded. "No vital organs were hit and she hasn't severed any major vessels. Its gone through a bit of muscle but luckily its not too deep, it'll hurt for a while, but she will make a full recovery. Valkyries are fast healers, with a few sutures, rest and pain relief, she'll be back to normal in no time." Giving Bo a comforting smile she continued to fumble around in her kit. Pulling out the equiptment needed to complete the procedure, she held up a small syringe priming it to remove any air bubbles before injecting the local anesthetic around the wound, she commenced cleaning. Bo watched the Doc as she worked, she was quick and precise. Never faultering she had the wound sown together and dressed with a gauze bandage in record time. She pulled off her gloves and began to clean up her workspace.

Letting out a breath Bo thanked her sincerely.

"Anytime Bo, you know that right? Just because things have...changed between us doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'll always be here if you need me."

Bo moved closer to where Lauren stood, looking her in the eyes she spoke intently. "I know, you always have, I really do mean it, thank you. Lauren, I'm ok with this, with us... how things turned out. Freinds?" It hurt to say, but she was ready to accept it. If she could make freinds work with Dyson she could make it work with Lauren too. There was no way she would lose the Doctor from her life completely.

"Freinds." Hiding the look of surprise she nodded and gave a small appreciative smile before pulling away to finish packing up her kit. Holding it in one hand she reached into her coat pocket with the other handing Bo a bottle of pain killers. "No over exerting herself, she needs to rest, the anesthetic will wear off in a couple of hours, she needs to take one of these when she wakes then every 4 hours with food, it'll stop the pain. Any signs of infection call me and i'll come back and look at it, stitches come out in 7 days, oh and no alcohol."

"Sure thing Doc." she smiled, although slightly confused with the overload of instructions she had been given, she watched as the doctor walked out the door. Turning her attention back to Tamsin, Bo couldn't help but to trace her eyes over the Valkryie's shirtless body to her perfecty toned abs and soft pale skin, she looked so peaceful resting, it was a rare sight to see the Valkryie so vulnerable. Her eyes momentarily flashed blue as she felt her hunger spike. _When was the last time she fed?_

"See something you like, Succubus? If I didn't know any better i'd think you were checking me out." Teased a groggy voice.

Quickly averting her eyes from Tamsin's stomach to look her in the face, she felt a blush rush up her cheeks, "You're awake?! I uh, I was admiring Lauren's handywork." It was a poor excuse but she hoped the Valkyrie bought it.

Cringing a little with guilt at the mention of the Doctors name she looked down to inspect the damage, a suspicious grin formed on her face noting that the 'handywork' was covered. "I hear she's good with her hands." She winked. Bo shot her a glare in return. "Well im glad you're back to your old self." she hissed.

"Woooh, Don't get your knickers in a knot, no need for jealousy Succu-lover, Docs all yours. She's hot an all but she's not really my type." she quipped scrunching up her nose, assuming the glare was from her little innuendo.

"Well you'll be out of luck there, I don't wear any, and she's not mine, she's Nadia's." Bo stated matter of factly.

Tamsin raised an inquisitive brow stopping her mind from going to visions of a panty-less Bo she cleared her throat. "Good to know. Wait, whose Nadia and where the hell am I?" Looking around the foreign room she went to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down.

"You're in one of the backrooms of the Dahl, you need to rest and I don't wanna talk about it right now, we've got bigger things to worry about." Tamsin resigned, after the day she's had she didn't have the strength to argue. she sighed licking her lips she realised how dry her mouth was. Bo having noticed reminded herself of Lauren's instructions, she reached over to the little bedside table grabbing a glass of water and the bottle of pills, taking one out she handed it to the blonde. "Here take this, Lauren said it will make you feel better."

"Whatever the good Doc says." she took the pill and swallowed it down with a few extra mouthfulls of water than nessessary, easing the burn in her throat.

Bo studied the blonde for a moment, if she was to be truthful, she was a little jealous, but it wasn't that she was jealous over Lauren. No, it was that she was jealous over Tamsin. For some reason the thought of anyone taking Tamsin's fancy hit a nerve, was it possible that she had stonger feelings for the Valkyrie than she thought?

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair Bo began her questioning. "What was that thing out there and why did you jump in front of me? You could have been killed."

"Well we all gotta die someday."

"I can handle myself you know, keep this up and i'll have to start calling you Dyson." she teased.

Tamsin shot her a disgusted look at the reference, comparing _her_ to the broody wolf. "Do and it'll be the last word that leaves your mouth, Succubus. That _thing _was one of Hel's minions, they are messengers from the underworld, sent to give a final warning. Odin must be gathering himself an army..." She scrunched up her face in thought. Bo couldn't help but admire her, strangely she adored that face, "and I don't know why I jumped in front, reflex I guess?" She shrugged, deep down she knew the reason why. "Besides, it's the last time I do anything nice for you, I certainly won't be making a habit out of saving your arse, no matter how hot it is." Another lie. What has she gotten herself into?

Bo flashed her one of her trade mark smiles, "It seems you already have, made it a habit that is. That's 3 times now, if you don't be careful i'd be inclinded to say you actually care." A brief look of panic took over the Valkyries face, Bo laughed and stood up. "Now stay put, I've got to get back upstairs and check on the others."

"Whatever you say boss." Tamsin saluted two fingers to her forehead before shifting in the bed to a more comfortable position. Bo playfully rolled her eyes and proceeded out the door and up the stairs. Leaving Tamsin alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. _Fuck this _she concluded, "I need a drink."


	7. Chapter 7-Fate

Exiting the small room and making her way back out to the front of the Dahl, Bo spotted the rest of the group gathered around Trick, he had filled Dyson, Hale and Lauren in on the story Tamsin had told him earlier, they were now heatedly discussing what to do next. She was surprised to see that Lauren was still here and that the Ash himself had made an appearance._ Things must be serious,_ she pondered as she approached the group. Hearing her footseps one by one they turned to look at Bo.

"Why are you all looking at me like i'm about to grow another head?" She panned dryly.

Trick spoke first, "Just discussing the mornings events, how is Tamsin?"

"She's fine, she's awake. Just resting." Reaching the bar she threw an arm around her best friend's shoulder pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the head. Scrunching up her nose and lightly batting her on the arm the small human questioned the Succubus' motives."Not that i'm complaining my platonic lover, but what was that for?"

"Can't a girl just show a little love to their bestest friend in the whole entire universe?" Bo grinned widely at her. Kenzi feined embaressment but Bo knew better. Kenzi thrived on these moments, it made her feel special and that's exactly why she did it. It was easy for everyone to get swept up in all the drama and chaos. Bo was guilty of it herself, many times in fact, but ever since the kidnapping she made it a point to show Kenzi she appreciated her and this was one of those times.

Back in the room Tamsin had grown sick of staring at the walls and decided to come to the bar in search of a drink, she spotted the two friends playfully hugging one another. "Well aren't you two cute." speaking as though the sight disgusted her, when it was actually quite the opposite, she found it touching and that's the part that eeked her out the most. She had come to admire the strength of the girls friendship, even envied it a little.

Holding out her arms offering a hug Kenzi began to tease. "Awww does TamTam want a hug too? Don't be shy there's plenty of the Kenz to go around." Bo laughed and slapped her across the arm . "Ow no fair BoBo." she whined and rubbed the spot even though it didn't hurt in the slightest.

Quickly walking over to Tamsin Bo attempted to assist the Valkyrie to her destination but to her dismay, she was stopped by hands slapping at hers everytime she went to place them on the blonde for support. "What are you doing out here Tamsin? You said you'd stay in bed, you're meant to resting"

"When have you ever believed anything i've ever said." she retorted before sitting herself down on a stool. "Besides, those meds the Doc gave me must be some magical shit, cause I don't feel a thing."

"Well there isn't really anything magical about it, scientifically speaking its all very simple, the chemical compounts of the pill I gave you are designed to block the pain receptors to the brain stopping the nerves at the site of the injury from transmitting messages to the... " Realising she was rambling by the glazed over looks she was getting from the group she took a deep breath and changed subjects " Now as your doctor I would suggest that you get back to bed and rest, but knowing you, that's not going to be likely. So could you please at least try not to get into anymore fights for a few days, ok?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything, oh and thanks for the patch up Doc, I hear your handywork is worth admiring." She smirked at Bo who nearly choked on her beer, then called Trick over to request a Bloody Mary. Lauren just looked between to two fae in confusion then frowned as she watch Tamsin take a sip of her drink, she considered giving her a lecture about the dangers of mixing alchohol and medication but figured she'd just be wasting her time. Turning back towards the group she said her goodbyes, needing to get back to the time precious experiments waiting for her back at the lab. Grabbing her medical kit she headed toward the door stopping briefly to talk to Bo on the way, "If there is anything else that I can do to help let me know, like I said I'm..." before she could finish Bo interjected "Always here if you need. Of course and again, thank you... for everything." Bo went to give her a hug but opted to just pat her awkwardly on the arm. Looking over to where Tamsin was sitting she swore that she could see a tinge of jealousy flicker in her eyes at the pairs interactions, she smiled to herself at the thought but soon dismissed it.

Once Lauren had left she walked back over to where the Valkyrie sat, "You know, you're not meant to drink with those pills and you should really eat some food before you take your next one. I'll get Trick to whip you up a little something."

Had that been anyone else Tamsin would have given them a mouthful for trying to tell her what to do, but coming from the brunette, those puppy dog eyes looking at her with such care and concern she opted for her usual sarcasm instead. "Tomato juice, celery, Vodka... Looks like lunch to me."

Trick having overheard the conversation had already gone out back and returned with a pre-preppared plate of food from the fridge, handing it to Bo who placed it in front of the Valkyrie, confiscating her drink and handing her a fork with a single instruction, "Eat." Tamsin was shell shocked, no one in her life had ever been brave enough, or should she say _stupid_ enough to do something like that before. She sat there fork in hand mouth slightly agap staring at Bo with a look of total confusion. Bo just smiled before spinning on her heels and re-joining the rest of the gang.

It was now late into the night, they had retired into Trick's office and spent the afternoon researching. Tamsin had given them everything she knew about Asgard, Valhalla, Odin and Freyja. Trick had pulled out piles of books with anything he thought might be helpful. It had taken some effort but they had convinced Bo that it wasn't safe or productive to go and find her father without arming herself with some knowledge of what she was dealing with first. Kenzi had fallen asleep on the couch after one too many glasses of Malbec and Hale had taken leave as he was needed back at the compound, word was spreading about the prophecy and the war, luckily nobody knew who the mysterious Fae destined to rule over the light and the dark was, so for now Bo for the most part, was safe. Noticing that Tamsin was beginning to look tired and clutching at her side Bo decided to call it a night closing the book she had been reading she stretched her arms and spoke "Well, i'm done for the night, if I read one more word I think my head might explode."

Looking up from their books the other three agreed. "I think it's best if you, Tamsin and Kenzi stay here till we get this whole thing sorted out. It's safer, Sanctuary should hold for a few more days, if anyone were to discover who you were you could buy a little time here." suggested the old barkeep. "What about the Grimm today?" Bo questioned wondering how it managed to break sanctuary. Tamsin chimed in "Odin is smart, he found a loop hole, Grimm aren't exactly Fae, they are from the Underworld, the undead, they kinda have a free pass to do as they will which is why it's improtant for you to be prepared before you face him, he is cunning and manipulative and he won't hesitate to use you for his own benefit Bo." She saw her words sting Bo a little and chastised herself for not thinking before she spoke, growing uncomfortable she decided it best if she left before she could put her foot in her mouth again. "Um, thanks for the offer Trick but I don't think so, i'm gonna head off, places to be and all that." she stood and began to walk to the door, she didn't get far before she was met by a stern faced Bo arms on her hips standing between her and her way out. "If I remember correctly you live in your truck, your'e going to stay here, at least for tonight. No arguments." For the second time that day Tamsin was speechless. _The audacity of this girl._ "Are you gonna make it a habit to boss me around? cause I'm usually the one who does the dominating, if you get my drift." giving her a wink she attempted to push passed the brunette, unsuccessfully though as a sharp pain shoot through her side causing her to buckle over. Catching her by the waist Bo propped her up, one hand around her hip and a shoulder under her arm she guided her towards the door. "Like I said you are not going anywhere tonight." Tamsin sighed, rolled her eyes and allowed Bo to walk her to her room. Dyson watched the two leave then turned to Trick "I'm not leaving her here alone, I still don't trust Tamsin's motives." Trick looked up at the Wolf with understanding eyes. "I know it's hard for you old freind, I don't think Tamsin means her any harm, but I really don't think that's what's got you so worried. Is it?"

"I care about her Trick." He sighed

"Yes and she cares for you too, but she has a destiny to fullfill." Pulling a small scroll out from his pocket that he had found earlier in the day but hidden from the others he handed it to Dyson who read the inscription. "Through Light and dark combining shall come the unaligned. Fate sealed by the kiss of a feather, in death two will become one and the dark lord shall be defeated." Rolling it up and tossing it onto the table Dyson growled, "I don't care what some prophecy says. I won't let anyone hurt her." with that he stormed out the door.

Bo had helped Tamsin back into bed she sat on the chair once again and watched the blonde intently. Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze Tamsin began to speak "Are you just going to sit here and watch me all night, it's kinda creepy, if you have a festish you could at least wait till I fall asleep before looking at me like that."

Bo was unphased. "Tamsin, when are you gonna give it up? You don't have to play the badass all of the time, it's me you're talking to and i'm not going anywhere, likey or not."

That was three times now, Three! rendered speechless for the third and final time that day (well so Tamsin had told herself) she stared in disbelief. What is with this girl, seriously? How had she managed to break down every barrier she had. Years of building walls, keeping herself distant and this Succubus could just see right through her. For thousands of years she had never let herself _feel, _nobody was ever worthy of her emotions, it was against everything a Valkyrie was trained to be, sure she could understand the attraction to a strong and fearless warrior, infact that was natural, it's how a Valkyrie found their mark, but this? This was so much more than that. Even now with everything going on, her father, the prophecy, her life on the line and she was here, taking care of a traitor. She couldn't keep it in any longer. "You are not like anybody iv'e ever met, in any of my many lifetimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo's voice was soft but accusing, she saw something familiar in those icey green eyes, it was the same look she saw when they saved Kenzi, when they shared that kiss in Brazenwood, back at Lauren's apartment and lastly in the bathtub. Each time Tamsin had run, she had left without a word or an explaination. Not this time, this time there was nowhere to run, no escaping it, this time she would talk. Moving in closer Bo sat on the edge of the bed, she could sense Tamsin tense up at the closeness. "Tamsin..." she leaned in closer again. Tamsin turned her head to the side unable to sustain eye contact any longer, "Tamsin, look at me." Bo urged. "Bo, don't, you don't understand." tears were forming in her eyes she steeled her jaw determind not to let them fall. "Ive cursed us Bo, it'll never stop, they will just keep coming until they get you. If it's not Freyja it'll be O.." before she could finish she was cut short by Bo's soft lips pressing against hers, she tensed again and tried to pull away but strong hands had made their way to the back of her neck holding her in place, she didn't have the will power left to resist. She had been thinking about this moment since the last time Bo's lips touched hers. Letting her body relax she sighed and deepend the kiss further. Her hands found their way to the hem of the Succubus' black tank top sneaking them underneath to feel the soft skin hiding below. Bo's had moved her hands to grip the collor of the Valkyries shirt and pulled her in closer. Just as Tamsin was almost completely lost in desire, Bo pulled back and stood up. A satisfied look on her face. Tamsin just sat there for the fourth time, completely taken by surprise.

"I knew it! You like me? Admit it Tamsin, you _like_ me." she had a look of triumph on her face and a goofy smile. Tamsin wanted to be angry, she wanted to run, she wanted...what did she want? Did it really matter anymore? It was done. She had a choice to make and she chose Bo.

"OK, you're right, I like you, is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now? What does it really matter? You have Lauren and Dyson, you don't need me as well." She said her words with conviction.

"How can you say that?" Bo was getting angry now. She was done with the games. "Lauren has moved on and so have I. Dyson? We will never be more than freinds, I don't care how much he thinks i'm his mate, he chose me not the other way around. So don't you dare say that. I want _you_ Tamsin, I need _you,_ more than anyone else right now. I need your bravery, I need your strength and I need you to be honest." Tamsin sighed, "Truth." How is she meant to tell her what it is to love a Valkyrie? If she told her the truth she would tell her she is stupid, to leave and get away, to not be here, not to fall for her, but she was selfish, for just a moment she wanted this, she wanted Bo. "The truth is, i'm tired. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep." Bo nodded she was tired too, her head hurt and she had no energy left to keep fighting, she turned to leave when she felt a hand catch her wrist. Looking down she saw Tamsin, the real Tamsin, pleading eyes looking into her own. Without a word from either of them Tamsin pulled her onto the bed, Bo settled herself down next to the blonde, she layed with her head against the Valkyries chest and draped her arm over her stomach careful not to put any pressure on her injury. Tamsin sighed, breathing in deep she could smell Bo's shampoo and the comforting pressure of her body pressed against hers, the drama of the day slowly seeping away she pulled the Brunette in tighter and closed her eyes drifting into sleep. Bo felt Tamsin begin to relax and her body mimiked the blondes, tense muscles loosening as she listened to the soothing rythm of the Valkyries heart beat she too closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her over. There was no point in resisiting anymore fate was already taking it's course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to all the new followers, likes and favs. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times, I had gone in a complete different direction then decided I'd like to take more time on developing Tamsin and Bo's characters and relationship. Tamsin has a little secret a bit of a twist, some of you mythologists might already be clued on but I hope it comes as a nice surprise later in the story. Anyhoo I hope you like the next chapter now go forth - chapter 8 :) **

The next morning it was Bo who woke first. Finding herself entangled in the blonde, her head still resting on Tamsins chest. She could hear her heart beating slow, steady and comforting. She smiled at herself to think that this was ever even a possibility. Bo the passionate emotion driven Succubus and Tamsin the strong and valiant Valkyrie. The spider and the fly. From the outside one would think they were like oil and water but when they were together they managed to blend. They could be a pretty unstoppable force Bo thought as she stroked Tamsin's arm feeling the softness of her skin. Tamsin appeared cold and hard on the oustide but she radiated a warmth from deep within only let out on the rare occassion, it was almost as though Tamsin reserved that side of herself especially for Bo. She had only caught glimpses of it but couldn't wait to see more. Last night had been a huge step for the pair, to admit that they had feelings for each other, moreso for Tamsin than Bo directly due to their nature. Sure they had been dancing around the sexual attraction from the moment they met, it helped that Tamsin was ridiculously attractive, but her quick wit and snarky attitude soon became more of a turn on than a turn off. Bo creased her brow trying to think of when it was that she actually started to develop feelings for the blonde. She was pretty sure that there had been feelings for quite some time now, even as far back as when her and Lauren were still together, the solidifying moment had to be the day of the kitsune Kidnapping. Although she hadn't been ready to admit it yet. Tamsin had been the only one to believe her, the woman who had known her and Kenzi for the least amount of time, the one who had the least amount of reasons to trust her, was the only one who did. It was also when Bo got her very first taste, their first kiss, well technically it was a feed, but oh my God was Tamsins chi amazing. She never really did pinpoint what exactly about it was so different, it was strong, powerful and insanley delicious. A lot like Tamsin she thought. Her eyes instinctively flashed blue at the memory, she licked her lips unconsciously and nuzzled her nose into the side of the blondes neck her hunger rising, it had been far too long since she last fed and being this close to Tamsin was beginning to drive her insane. She felt the blonde tense. "Bo, what are you doing?" Bo looked up at her with a smile that soon turned to a frown when she saw that the Valkyrie looked as though she was in pain. Sitting up to take her weight off of the blonde she lifted the side of Tamsins singlet to check the bandage. "Tamsin are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" Tamsin tugged her singlet down and cleared her throat a pink blush had formed on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she lied wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her back to rest on her chest. To be honest she was terrified, It had been a long time since she last woke up with another person next to her, actually she wondered if she had ever woken up next to someone at all. Waking up with Bo by her side was bittersweet. _Be strong, trust your instincts and keep your distance. Remember, love will get you killed._ Acacia's words played in her mind, her mentor was wise, she had trained them back when her and Brynhild we nothing more than fledglings in Valhalla. Those were the words Acacia said just before the pair went out in search of their first mark. It was easy for a Valkyrie to be enthrawled by their marks, brave and noble warriors. They were naturally attracted to them, the more powerfull they were the stronger the attraction, it was a way of indentifying between the chosen and the weak. But they were never to fall in love, it clouded the mind and made for poor judgment when the time to collect was up. Tamsin never had a problem though, she had kept her distance and centuries of war had given her a shield. She could push away any feelings that surfaced behind a wall of death and pain, each battle leaving its tainted taste on her soul. Brynhild had crumbled years ago, fell in love and suffered the consequences, when word got out that she had been killed, Tamsin swore to herself she'd never be so stupid. Until Bo, finally she understood why Brynhild was so willing to give up everything. Taking in a deep breath she resolved that there was no going back now, she would find a way to get them out of this mess and take down Odin for good. "Bo, I think we should go see Freyja."

Bo sat up again, "Wow, that's some bedroom talk you got there TamTam, you sure know how to turn a girl on." she said dryly. She wasn't ready for her little bubble to be burst so soon. "Can't we just forget about all of that for a bit, I just want to concentrate on this, on us. Last night you finally admitted that you had feelings for me and now you want to go on a witch hunt to some Godess in Azkaban?"

_God she is adorable when she's angry. _Tamsin thought to herself as she watched Bo's eyes light up with determination."Asgard, babe. Azkaban is from Harry Potter." She laughed "And it's not a witch hunt. Freyja was the one who saved Brynhild from death. Do you know how hard it is to hide from Odin? Especially for that long. She is willing to protect us and she knows something, something that could help us to defeat your Fae-hole of a Father." She watched as the last few words hit Bo right in the heart. _Dammit Tamsin why do you gotta be such an arse all the time?_ she scolded herself bringing her hand up to Bo's cheek she forced herself to look into sad brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Bo reached up and placed her hand on top of Tamsins. "It's ok, you're only telling the truth...what if i'm just like him Tamsin? What if deep down i'm nothing but a monster?"

"You are nothing like your Father Bo, do you hear me?" she was so not good at this, but she couldn't let Bo believe for one second that she was anything like that man.

"How do you know? You know I can loose control, iv'e killed before and not even remembered. Iv'e left a string of dead lovers, what does that make me?" Tears had started to well in her eyes thinking back to the dark Fae she had left in a coma. Tamsin was getting angry, this was all _His_ fault, how could such a perfect creature be born of such wickid genes. What would she need to do to convince Bo she wasn't a monster? Not knowing what words to say next she did the only other thing she could think of. Cupping her other hand up to Bo's cheek she pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed her with passion, slow and deep hoping that Bo would just feel the words she couldn't say. It worked, Bo's Succubus side began to take over, allowing her to forget her Father and concentrate on Tamsin instead. It wasn't hard considering how hungry she was and how much she wanted Tamsin to satisfy that craving. Lying on their sides so as not to put pressure on Tamsins injury Bo grabbed the blonde by the waist pulling their bodies flush against one another, running her hand down across Tamsins cotton bed shorts she followed the soft curve of her hip down to the back of the thigh before sliding her hand up and under the bottom of Tamsin's pants leaving trails of persuasion as she went. Tamsin, much to Bo's pleasure was wearing a g-string, allowing Bo to caress the soft and subtle skin of her ass without any extra effort. Wanting more contact she grabbed the back of Tamsins knee positioning the Valkyrie's leg to wrap around Bo's waist, effectively opening up her centre so the brunette could grind her hip along the Valkyries throbbing core. Tamsins moans grew louder as Bo continued with the heavy petting. "Like music to my ears." Bo spoke, her voice low and sensual, dripping with seduction, hot breath weaving its way around Tamsins ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Bo bit the sensitive spot just under Tamsins jaw. She loved the way the Valkyrie felt writhing beneath her touch. Tamsin had woven her hands into brunette hair unintentionally tugging a little harder with every grind of the Succubus' hips, Bo growled from the sensation, a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her hunger was becoming increasingly stronger but she refused to take any of Tamsins Chi, not while she was hurt. She would suffice on Tamsins sexual energy alone, _nothing a few mind blowing orgasms can't fix, _she grinned to herself. Suddenly they were knocked out of their lust filled haze by the sound of a plate dropping against the floor. Looking up in unison to where the sound came from they spotted Kenzi. She had come to bring the pair some breakfast under Trick's orders when she was greeted by the sight of the two Fae in a passionate embrace. She was standing at the door jaw dropped with two plates and a pile of food now scattered across the ground. "Oh. My. Mother of..." Bo quickly cut her off before she could finish.

"Kenzi, just calm down for a sec and let me explain ok." She put her hands up as if trying to call truce. Kenzi mimiked her actions. "What's there to explain? You got an itch that only hot cop over there can scratch. I get it i'm not here to judge, spare me the gory details. I'd just like a little warning next time." Tamsin looked at Kenzi in horror, Bo in disbelief.

"Ah Kenz, i'm pretty sure it was you who walked in on us without warning." Bo corrected, Kenzi shrugged."Technicalities." Bo sighed figuring there was no point in arguing with the stubborn girl she continued to explain. "Besides Kenz, it's not like that, Tamsin and I are ...just, we're um..." looking over to Tamsin to try and clarify exactly what it was they were she got no response. The blonde had all but buried her head into her hands trying to hide from the current situation. "It's complicated." she finished off not knowing how else to explain.

Cottoning on to what her best friend was trying to say Kenzi squealed running over to the bed where the stunned duo where lying, she dived into the small gap separating the two and squeezed herself between them. She wrapped a slender arm around each of their necks pulling them in close to her. "I am soooo, happy for you two!" she removed an arm from Tamsin who quickly pushed back and sat up straight, a look of terror across her face at being caught in such a vulnerable and compromising situation, Kenzi ignored her and proceeded to pinch Bo's cheeks. "Awww BoBo, I'm so proud of you! You two have had some serious sparkage going on for months. Iv'e seen it with my very own, very amazing might I add, blue eyes." She smirked proud of herself, looking back over to Tamsin she pointed her finger, "And you! I knew you couldn't resist this adorable little Succu-lovers charms forever, although you did hold out for a lot longer than I expected." shrugging her shoulders she bounced off the bed and towards the door. "I'll let you get back to your make out sesh but don't be in here too long, everyone is starting to get suspish'. Especially Dyson, that boy is biting at the bit wondering what's taking you two so long down here."

"Kenzi, not a word!" Bo called out to the girl who had already disappeard out the hallway. Popping her head back in the door she pretended to zip her mouth closed with her fingers "Secrets safe with me Bobolicious. Scouts honor. But i'm not the only with eyes you know." she then dissapeared again.

Bo began to laugh, Tamsin sat mortified. "What's so funny succubus. You might get a kick out of being caught in the throws of passion but I prefer to keep it one on one." Bo nearly choked on her laughter. "Seriously? Throws of passion? What are you one hundred?" the irony surpased her "Besides, The Great Valkyrie, vanilla in the bedroom? No way!" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I'm not vanilla and another word out of you and you'll be banned from this body for a very long time. I like that little human of yours but she has some shitty timing." A goofy grin crept up on Bo's face. "You like Kenzi?" Tamsin had that look on her face again, the one she got when she knew she had slipped up and let out more information than she wanted too. It seemed that Bo had a way of bringing it out in her. "One. more. word." She growled. Bo simply kissed her on the cheek and got out of bed. "Come on grumpy pants lets go meet the others before Dyson comes to sniff us out next." Tamsin huffed but followed orders "I'd like to see him try." she quipped with a satisfactory smirk.


	9. Chapter 9 - confrontation

**so sorry about the super long wait, my internet crashed and** I **was in the makings of** a **really big chapter but decided it was going to take too much time to get it to you guys so i'll break it down into a few. Thanls for being patient.**

Trick was standing behind the bar with a tray full of freshly made bacon, eggs, toast and coffee's, it was the second time that day he had prepared the meals, although this time he added coffee as per Kenzi's request. She had come flying up from the room talking a million miles an hour, something about tripping over, food on the floor, Bo, Tamsin and Coffee it took him a few moments to decipher but eventually he figured it out. Turning towards the hallway to that led down to the back room, he was just about to take the food down when Bo and Tamsin surfaced. Due to the untimely interruption and hurry along this morning, they hadn't gotten the chance to talk about what last night or ealier on meant for the two, however both agreed it would be better to keep things on the down low for a bit, not wanting to upset Dyson or complicate things unessessarily. Bo had a plate in each hand pilled with the reminants of whatever food they had managed to salvage off the floor.

"Morning Trick, thought we'd clean up the disaster zone after hurricane Kenzi showed up this morning." Bo teased sticking her tongue out at her bestie before disappearing to place the dishes into the kitchen. Trick gave a knowing smile while Kenzi pretended to act hurt by the dig "Excuse me for trying to be a nice friend." She called out after her. Tamsin sat on a stool two down from Kenzi and looked around, noticing Dyson was clearly missing from the scene she let out a small sigh of relief happy to not have to deal with the territorial wolf just yet. Her relaxed state was short lived as she saw the raven haired girl from the corner of her eye, she had a cheesy grin matched with an inqisitive stare and directed it straight at the Valkyrie. That girl will be the death of me, she thought as Trick handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of food, placing a second cup and plate in the space next to her and Kenzi for his grandaughter. She nodded at him in appreciation, before breathing in the delicious aroma of her coffee, the freshly ground beans igniting her senses. Coffee and greasy food were her next favourite things after a good strong drink, having a similar effect as alcohol being that it held a certain warmth and comfort that could make her forget for just a moment, how bitterly empty her life often was. That was until recently, there was now a new thing that allowed her to feel whole, warm and secure something she never expected, someone she never expected... she was thrown from her thoughts and smiled genuinely as she saw Bo reappear from the kitchen, Bo returned the smile twice fold before eagerly eyeing the coffee awaiting her, thanks to Kenzi's cop-block she still hadn't managed to get an energy top up and hoped it would give her a much needed boost, but before she could sit she spotted Dyson appear from the bathroom. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched, an obvious look of discomfort on his face, balling his fists he stormed over to where the two women sat, ignoring Tamsin and going straight to Bo, "We need to talk, now." He demanded grabbing Bo by the arm and leading her to the far corner of the dal.

_What the fuck is his problem?,_ Tamsin thought as she fought the urge to jump in figuring Bo could handle herself, especially when it came to Dyson. It was one of the things Bo appreciated about her, for the most part she had always trusted the brunette was more than capable of fighting her own battles. So she remained seated but watched protectively from afar. Mind you if he touched her like that again she could gaurantee he'd be losing a hand.

Bo struggled in Dysons strong hold as they came to a stop near the pool tables, "Dyson, what the hell, what's gotten into you?" Bo asked slightly concerned but mostly taken aback by his sudden aggresiveness, pulling hard to release her arm from his grip she shot him a questioning look. Dyson growled. "I'd be more inclinded to ask what's gotten into you, or should I say who. I can smell her all over you, do you think I wouldn't know?" Bo stood for a moment trying to process what she had just heard. _Are you kidding me?_ Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to reel in her anger, she spoke, "Firstly that's really gross and you need to stop doing that and secondly I'm not hiding anything from you, Tamsin and I shared a bed last night, i'm not going to apologise for that, who and what I do with my personal life is non of your business."

Dyson stood firm the muscle in his jaw flexing at his obvious distaste, "It is when your saftey is in jeopardy."

Bo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Dyson I don't need you saving me, Iv'e had enough heroics for one lifetime. I know we have a history but I'm a big girl and I don't need you to protect me all the time."

Dyson thought for a moment rubbing his hand down his face, "I'm not allowed to protect you but it's ok for Tamsin to lead you to Valhalla and put you in danger? It's her fault you are in this mess in the first place."

"Don't be so childish, she choose to be put in this position as much as we did. It's not her fault and she is doing everything she can to fix it. Don't forget you two are partners and up until yesterday you trusted her with your life."

"Yeah well things change." He grumbled moving on to his next burning question as his jealousy got the better of him, "Are you sleeping with her?"

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to answer his questions, it really was non of his business, she could have just said no and moved on but decided she was going to be honest instead, she may not have slept with Tamsin yet but she knew that it was something they would do in the not so distant future. If she prepared him a little now maybe he wouldn't take it so hard when it happen. Softening her stance she continued, "No Dyson I'm not, but that's not to say I won't. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but that's not the point right now. I know you care about me but I thought we moved passed this. You gave your love away, I moved on and now that you have it back..." she took in a deep breath knowing her next words were going to hurt him but needing to say them anyway, "You can't just expect me to come running back to you. With everything going on I need you to be ready, so either you man up, be my friend and help me or you leave, becuase Tamsin is staying. Like it or not."

She could see her words had stung by the expression the man had on his face, ignoring her urge to apologise she spun on her heels and began to walk away, hoping she had made her point, only making it a few steps before Dyson spoke again this time through gritted teeth. "I want to help you Bo. I just don't trust her. She's been given a task, it's her nature to follow through. It's what Valkyrie's do they never disobey. I think it's best if you don't get too close."

Bo stopped in her tracks fury burning up inside her chest but before she could turn around Dyson spoke again, "If you haven't been sleeping with Tamsin then how are you feeding, it's been days? You know how dangerous that is. You could lose control." She spun back around this time more hurt than angry at the fact that he so little faith in her control, she marched towards the wolf eyes fashing blue, he backed up a few steps unsure of her sudden change in direction. She stopped just short of his face looking him directly in the eyes her voice sharp and conscise. "Obviously I wasn't clear enough the first time. This is not your problem Dyson, i'll deal with it and as for Tamsin, she has saved your ass and mine not to mention Kenzi's, more times than I can count so you had better start trusting her. If you think for one second that I am walking away from her, you're wrong. She may have been given orders to take me in but she has risked her life over and over to help me, how much more does she need to prove? What's more dissapointing is that I thought you more than anybody would understand that we are not defined by our nature or controlled by people who think they own us, otherwise what the hell am I doing here?" Trying to hold back tears she turned, leaving Dyson to lick his wounds. She loved that man, but boy could he infuriate her, he was such an ass sometimes. She just wished he would move on so they could get back to being friends. She was disappointed that he didn't trust Tamsin, but more importantly that meant he didn't trust her.

Reaching the bar she sat to drink her now cold, coffee wishing there was a block of chocolate to join it. On top of everything else, It had been over a week since she last fed and the small taste of Tamsin this morning had left her hungrier than ever, not to mention she was growing weaker by the minute. Taking a sip from her mug she screwed up her face as the cool liquid left a bad taste in her mouth pushing it to the side she turned to Kenzi and Tamsin who had been watching with questioning looks waiting for an explaination. Bo simply shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it." she pouted not wanting to piss the Valkyrie off more than she had to, there was enough tension between Tamsin and Dyson as it was. They used to be such good mates and now it was like a pissing war, although you'd think she'd be used to it by now it seemed things were always complicated whenever it involved her love life. Unable to contain herself any longer Kenzi piped up, "Want me to go balls him for you, I can give a killer right hook to that the pretty little face of his? I may be small but this little mama's got skills." Bo laughed and pulled her friend in for a hug, she loved how feircely loyal the girl was to her even if she knew she'd never really hurt Dyson, Kenzi had a weakness for him but Bo couldn't really blame her he was a great guy when he wasn't being a dick. Looking over her small friends shoulder at Tamsin she wondered if she'd ever get the chance at a normal life, maybe she was asking too much, all she knew was that if she did, she hoped that these two girls would always be apart of it.


End file.
